womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 231: October 20, 1997
DX looks to cause dissension in The Hart Foundation. Mero continues to seethe with Sable's growing popularity. Event recap Featured women Chyna pro--e46ef6285ff07d70ec5792b888df587c.png|Chyna|link=Chyna Sunny pro.png|Sunny|link=Sunny Sable pro.png|Sable|link=Sable Match results * Tag team match: Rocky Maivia & Kama (w/ Farooq & D-Lo Brown) defeated Ken Shamrock & Ahmed Johnson (w/ WWF Tag Team Champions the Legion of Doom) at 6:44 when Rocky pinned Shamrock after Rick Rude, who came ringside midway through the match, handed Farooq his metal briefcase, with Farooq then hitting Shamrock with it; during the bout, DX was shown at the top of the stage holding up various signs that read "I'd rather be in Chyna" and "Spank me Vince;" during the match, it was announced Shamrock would face WWF World Champion Bret Hart the following week in a title match; after the bout, Ahmed ran up the stage and battled with all the Nation backstage; moments later, as the LOD walked up the stage, they were attacked from behind by Henry & Phinneas Godwinn with trash cans * Singles match: WWF World Champion Bret Hart (w/ Davey Boy Smith, WWF IC Champion Owen Hart, & Jim Neidhart) pinned Farooq (w/ D-Lo Brown, Rocky Maivia, & Kama) in a non-title match at around the 8-minute mark when Steve Austin came out of the crowd as both factions were brawling on the floor, dropped Farooq with the Stunner, and then left through the crowd; early in the contest, DX came ringside, with WWF European Champion Shawn Michaels doing guest commentary until Bret scared him backstage; the match was scheduled for later in the broadcast but Farooq came out and demanded Bret face him then and there after Michael Cole showed backstage footage of the Nation's locker room, which was trashed and spraypainted to imply the Hart Foundation was responsible; moments prior to the bout, Vince McMahon announced a former WCW champion would be in the ring later in the night * Singles match: Marc Mero (w/ Sable) pinned Brian Christopher at 4:13 with a low blow, as the referee was distracted by Jerry Lawler on the ring apron, and the TKO; prior to the bout, Christopher was escorted to the ring by Lawler, who did commentary for the match until the finish; during the match, Lawler put a Steve Austin hat on Sable's head but Mero angrily took it off and threw it in the crowd * Singles match: WWF European Champion Shawn Michaels fought WWF IC Champion Owen Hart to a no contest in a title vs. title match at around 9:35 after Steve Austin interfered and dropped the referee with the Stunner, with Bret Hart then coming out and attacking Michels after Owen sustained the superkick; moments later, DX came out and pulled Michaels out of the ring as the Hart Foundation, officials, and referees swarmed the ring; prior to the bout, Owen cut an in-ring promo saying he didn't want the Hart Foundation or DX at ringside * Singles match: Taka Michinoku pinned Tajiri Yoshihiro with the Michinoku Driver at 2:55; prior to the bout, footage was shown of Taka signing a longterm WWF contract the previous Thursday; Sunny was the guest ring announcer. Critical reception Notes Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1997 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Bret Hart rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable